


Blue

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: My Name is Blue [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blue is Shy, Blue's Answers Might Make You Cry, Depression, Don't Call Blue a Kid, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Daryl, Protective Merle, Rick Is a Bit Of a Jerk, The Three Questions, past original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t lie, and don’t be a smart ass… Oh, and what’s your name?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flashback from Blue's POV to her first day at the prison, and the start of her sibling-like bond with Merle and Daryl.

By the way I feel, I doubt seriously that I look alive. So many people, in the past three months, have confused me for a walker. The walker bite still hurts sometimes, it’s expected though, it was deep. 

 

I’m snapped out of my thoughts when the motorcycle hit a hard bump. The driver, Daryl I think, tells me not to mention the bite when I meet their leader. I nod and the motorcycle comes to life again.

 

\----

 

I hadn’t realized I fell asleep until Daryl wakes me up with a small shake to my shoulder, “Kid, you gotta wake up.”

 

“I’m up, I’m up” I yawn, trying to get off the, now parked, motorcycle.

 

“Before we go in kid-” Daryl starts, but I cut him off.

 

“I’m seventeen. I’m not a kid. Just short,” I will not admit that I pouted throughout the whole explanation of my age to Daryl.

 

“Ok, but before we go in; don’ mention the bite to Rick, don’ lie, and don’ be a smart ass…. Oh, and what’s y’ur name?”

 

“My-my name’s Blue” In truth it’s not ‘Blue’. That's just the persona I created after my girlfriend died... but they don’t need to know that yet.

 

Daryl looks at me skeptically, but nods and walks away. Am I supposed follow him? Do I wait here? 

 

“Wait here,” Daryl nearly grunts out. I have a feeling he's a gruff guy with a mushy inside. I hope, for my sake, that I'm right.

 

“Okay,” I whisper, more to myself than to Daryl.

 

After a while I start to feel eyes on me. I decide to look up from where my gaze had been previously set on the concrete prison wall. Just by looking up, I see a young boy in the field staring at me. He can’t be any older than fifteen, and he’s a bit tall. I don't like the feeling I get in my stomach when he's looking at me.

 

I hear footsteps coming from in behind of me. I nearly jump out of my skin when a tall, curly haired, man is standing in front of me. He's quite a bit taller than me and extremely skinny, but who isn't on the skinner side nowadays?

 

“Blue,” Daryl starts, talking quietly and calmly “this is Rick. He’s gonna ask ya’ some questions, okay?” I nod slowly. Judging by the funny look Rick shot him I guess Daryl doesn’t talk like that to everyone.

 

“Blue?” Daryl asks concern in his voice, why’s he concerned? Also, why’s the earth spinning and getting black around the edges? 

 

“Blue!” Then everything goes black.

 

****

 

“Blue?” everything sounds like it’s underwater, so far away.What happened?

 

“Blue?” Daryl’s voice is all I hear as I try to open my eyes. They feel like they got weights attached to them. They’re so heavy. I’m suprised when I do manage to open them. Above me Daryl, Rick, and a few others I don’t recognize hover over me. One is a woman with short grayish blonde hair, and the other is a man that resembles Daryl slightly. He has one metal arm, that is awesome, and a few scars across his face. Maybe a brother?

 

“Blue?” Rick asks this time, drawing my attention “You okay?” I nod while sitting up slowly.

 

Rick sits in front of me, I guess so I don’t have to stand again.

 

“I’m gonna ask you three questions then decide if you can join the group. okay?”

 

“How many walkers have you killed?” Rick’s voice was serious, almost scary. Was it always that scary?

 

“One.” It comes out raspy and watery, I doubt he heard me so I hold up my index finger.

 

“How many people have you killed?” Just the thought of killing a human, living person, makes me sick, but I’d done it. 

 

“One” The one person I loved the most.

 

“Why?” 

 

Tanya asked me to, she loved me! “She didn’t want to turn, she asked me to.” Tanya’s beautiful face flashes in my mind. Her sweet green-blue eyes, and her naturally straight, raven black hair. I can’t say her name out loud, but in my head I’d scream it for hours. So long I thought I’d go insane. Her soft pale arm that used to hold me, and reassure me everything was going to be okay. I love her so much.

 

“You can stay” I hear Rick say in the distance, still stuck in my head. Daryl snaps me out, again, with a hand on my shoulder.

 

“You okay? Blue?” I throw him my legendary could-fool-the-best-therapists fake smile. He see’s right through it though. Impressive.

 

“This is Merle, he’s my brother,” Daryl says pointing to Merle, now sitting where Rick was a minute ago.

 

Merle hums a hi then looks at Daryl, both brothers nod.

 

Before I can register, I’m being picked up by Daryl. I can’t help but squirm when he stands up all the way.

 

"Put me down!" I demand half-heartedly. I don;t really trust myself to walk right now. Though, a small part of me is telling me to get out of this stranger's arms.

 

"No can do, little blue. I ain't gonna have ya' fall flat on y'ur face again." Merle says, the twang in his voice is different from mine, and makes him kinda hard to understand.

 

He has a point, and neither brother has tried anything so far... I hope I'm not making a mistake by trusting them. "Fine, but only since I don't think I _could_ walk right now."

 

“Okay,” he says to me “Merle, I’m puttin’ her in y’ur cell”

 

“What?” Merle squawks, making me snicker. I never expected him to make that noise. Ever. “Fine” he grumbles, but I can tell he doesn't mean it.

 

“Hey, Daryl!” A female voice called out, this woman is tall with short dark brown hair and an accent heavier than the brothers. Behind her is a young girl, no older than fifteen. She has long blonde hair and an innocent face, but body language that screams attitude. “Who’s this?” The brunette asks politely, looking me in the eye.

 

“This is Blue. Blue this is Maggie an’ her little sister Beth”

 

“Hi” it comes out quieter than I wanted, but both sisters replied with hellos, and Maggie smiled. When they turned to leave I put my head on Daryl’s shoulder, he chuckled.

 

“Don’t patronize me, I’m shy,” I pout with a smile playing on my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Daryl wasn't flirting with Blue!


End file.
